How Sammy Met Jess
by Aley Hock
Summary: We all know about Sam and Jess, but how did this love story start ?


Sam, Jess, Brady, and Becca all belong to Eric Kripke.

I stood in the center of a sea of boxes covering the floor form wall to wall and the sad fact of the matter was that the majority of the stuff was mine. My boyfriend pushed the door closed with his foot and smiled triumphantly, "And that is the last one." He gave me a million watt smile before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Good," I purred running my fingers through his shaggy hair "Now we can move on to _other_ activities." Raising a suggestive eyebrow I give him a long deep kiss when I pulled away Sam had blushed tomato red. Despite his being a dork, this…being with Sam just felt right, I felt safe. I giggled and nuzzled his neck "I love you Sam Winchester." I told him my tone all business.

And he quirked a smile "I love you too Jess." He mumbled shyly starring in to my eyes then breaking eye contact and looking at the floor. Though we had been dating for nearly two years it was still like pulling teeth to get him to open up but never when it came to his feelings the one point where Sam was an open book.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I push away and sigh, "Now all that's left is to move in." I shove a few blonde wisps out of my face and bend down to grab a box marked bedroom. "Well I am going to create some ambiance in our boudoir and you can… clean the bathroom." I exclaimed with false joviality nodding towards my caddy full of cleaning supplies. Sam gave an exasperated sigh before snatching up the caddy and making his way toward the small room muttering to himself. As I stared after him a small smile on my face I thought about how much I didn't know about Sam. Like why he never talked about or to his family… like ever yet he's very open emotionally. I know he hates peas and is petrified by clowns, and like all true men he takes his coffee black. And sometimes he studies the obituaries in the newspaper like it's his job, with intense focus, that would rival that of a Rhodes Scholar. He's forbidden from going to the grocery store by himself any more the few times I had him pick something up for me he came back with a container of salt. Brady his roommate said he did the same thing and that the top drawer of his dresser was full of salt. Now my granddaddy who put salt on everything, even his watermelon, didn't have that much salt in his house. Sam was an enigma alright.

Six hours later I'm lying in bed waiting for Sam to finish up with his shower truly exhausted from the day's events. Just as I was drifting off the bathroom door swung open and Sam emerged with a cloud of billowing steam. "Jess… did I wake you?" he turned puppy dog eyes full of remorse to connect with mine. I shake my head and hold out a hand beckoning him forward to join me in bed. He rubs his hair with a towel a couple more times before discarding it on the bathroom floor and slowly climbing in under the covers beside me he was hard muscles and warmth. I run my fingers over his abs and touch the scar from his appendectomy last spring.

"What's this one from?" I ask him my fingers ghosting over a large scar that starts at the top of his shoulder and stops at the center of his collar bone. This was a game that we had started to play when we first began staying at each other's places. Sam claiming that he wanted to know every inch of me, every scar every freckle. But Sam had so many scars all over his body that by the time he had seen all of my scars we had barley put a dent in to how he had gotten all of his. This one was jagged and looked painful and I couldn't even imagine how he had gotten it.

The silence that followed was unnerving so when it got to be unbearable I sat up to look at him, "Sam?" and in the few moments it took him to respond this look came over him. One of pain and rejection, and for a second I didn't see my strong stubborn independent boyfriend but a little boy who was scared to death.

"Bike accident when I was younger. I don't really remember it very well." Sam muttered although I couldn't help but think he wasn't being honest with me. My fingers entwine in his hair then slide down to the side of his face where I see a very familiar scar, just above his eyebrow, he got it the very first time we met.

I chuckled softly at the memory, "Now this one…this one I remember."

**2 Years Ago**

"_Jess!" exclaimed my roommate Becca as she waved me over to a booth by the window. After hounding me for weeks to have lunch with her I had finally worked it in to my schedule. My homework load finally reaching a lull granting me some free time. I weaved through the madness of the lunch rush, the warm weather drawing people out of their homes to bask in the sun light after a week of being trapped inside by rain storms every day._

"_I am so happy that you made it, I was beginning to think that you'd never leave the dorm room." groused Becca, when school had started two months ago Becca and I had hung out quite a bit but now with plies of home work as far as the eye could see the roommate time was short lived. _

_I blushed as I buried my face in my menu, "It's different than I thought it would be," I admitted quietly "I didn't think it would be so difficult. College is practically another world than high school." I murmur, as a tall thing _cute _waiter approached._

"_Afternoon ladies," the wait murmured. He had mossy green eyes and his skin was leathery and tan, "I'm Sam and I'll be taking care of you."_

_A mischivious look crossed Becca's face as she arched an eyebrow "Really … you're going to take both of us at once?" she asked her voice full of seduction._

_Sam blushed furiously "No!" he exclaimed stumbling back colliding with another waiter. The other waiter dropped his tray of glasses, as soon as Sam's feet hit the spilled drinks his feet came out from under him and he cracked his head on our table._

"_Holy crap," squealed Becca as he crumpled in a heap at our feet blood already beginning to pool on the floor. We leapt out of our seats and knelt beside him. I grabbed a fistful of napkins and pressed them to the wound. _

_A soft moan came from Sam and green slits met my eyes. "Hi," he mumbled wearily._

"_Hey yourself," I chuckled as a goofy smile crossed his face. _

"_You…you're beautiful" he slurred his eyes began to flutter closed._

_I gently shook him, "Hey stay awake, I need to be told me how pretty you think I am." I joked even as my heart constricted at how difficult that simple task seemed to be for him. "I'm Jess."_

"_Sam." He blinked drowsily at me._

_Becca kneeled near beside me tucking her cell into her pocket. "There's an ambulance on its way. The manager is trying to find an emergency contact." She gave me a remorseful smile. _

_A small crowd of nosey patrons had closed in around us and Sam shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny, "May be we can have a little bit of room." I suggested to Becca and she nodded getting to her feet and shepherded them a few feet back._

"_Don't worry Sam, were going to get you to a hospital and checked out and back on your feet in no time." _

_Sam's eyes grew wide with fear. "No, no hospital." He muttered frantically pushing my hand away and trying to sit up, the wound on his head gushing fresh blood. _

"_Whoa, take it easy." I soothed once again applying pressure in an attempt to stem the bleeding. "It's gonna be okay." I assure silently not only for him but for me too. The echo of sirens brought peace to me as I knew that Sam would soon be under the care of professionals. Within what seemed like seconds two paramedics came bustling in all business. They began checking Sam over and put a neck brace on him and rolled him on to a back board. Asking him general questions before lifting him up to load on the gurney. He snagged my wrist in a death grip. _

"_Are you coming with miss?" asked one of the EMT's eyeing the hold he had on me._

"_Oh no," I smiled trying to wiggle out of his grasp but after a few attempts it seemed like a lost cause, "Well I guess I am." I mumbled quietly._

"Jess…are you okay?" asked Sam pulling me back to the present.

I felt a smile growing "Yeah just remembering, is all." And in that moment I realized that we were going to be together forever.


End file.
